Cute Boy Beside Me
by Fujocouple23
Summary: [Chap 2 UP!] Niat untuk mengalahkan playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membuat ramuan agar menjadi manly. Tapi, bukannya manly yang didapat, melainkan menjadi laki-laki yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Akankah para playboy kelas kakap tersebut terjerat dalam pesona mereka? /Officially Couple/
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Boy Beside Me**

(ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo)

Romance, Humor & drama

BoyxBoy

T → Err(?)

A fanfic by **rainbowcouple23**

Summary

Niat untuk mengalahkan playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membuat ramuan agar menjadi manly. Tapi, bukannya manly yang didapat, melainkan menjadi laki-laki yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Akankah para playboy kelas kakap tersebut terjerat dalam pesona mereka?

~Happy Reading~

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi-pagi sekali, apartemen yang dihuni oleh ketiga laki-laki dengan kadar keimutan yang tidak baik untuk jantung itu sudah sibuk dengan teriakan-teriakan membahana. Mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan dari tetangga, yang tidak tahan akan keributan mereka. Baekhyun laki-laki yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dasinya, dan sedari tadi berteriak bahwa ia akan mati karena dasi itu tidak bisa terbentuk dengan sempurna, Luhan masih saja berkutat dengan kaos kakinya. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo sibuk memasak di dapur untuk sarapan mereka sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada ditingkat kedua di Seoul High School, kecuali Luhan yang sudah ditingkat tiga. Berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan, banyak digilai siswi-siswi di sekolah dan menjadi salah satu siswa cerdas. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya ekspektasi. Ramuan yang mereka buat dari resep sahabatnnya Yixing, malah menjadikan mereka laki-laki yang manis dan banyak digandrungi siswa-siswa di sekolah mereka. Ini bukan yang mereka inginkan. Mereka tidak ingat berapa siswa yang menyatakan cinta di sekolah. Konyol sekali! Mereka normal tentu saja. Jangan samakan mereka dengan playboy kelas kakap, yang diisukan menyukai laki-laki manis ini.

"Baekhyun-ah … kaos kaki motif rusaku kau melihatnya?" Luhan sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dari tadi dan hampir dibuat kesal bukan main saat dirinya diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, dan ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena tidak ada respon dari makhluk mungil itu."Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun‼ Apa kau melihatnya?!" Teriak Luhan lagi dan kali ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Astagaaa! Luhan Hyung‼ apa mata rusamu itu tidak melihat betapa bodohnya dasi ini tidak terbentuk dengan baik dari tadi! Aku bisa gila‼" Luhan terkejut mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang lebih keras darinya. Bahkan makhluk mungil ini masih saja membolak-balikkan dasi berwarna maroon itu tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak!" emosi Luhan memuncak. Ia hanya bertanya dan makhluk dihadapannya ini malah berteriak tepat di telinganya. Apa dia gila!

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam?‼ Aku sudah muak melihat perkelahian kalian berdua setiap hari. Demi Tuhan Luhan hyung, kaos kakimu masih tergeletak di kamar mandi bertumpuk dengan celana dalam hello kittymu!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dengan spatula di tangan kanannya. Ia murka melihat kedua manusia berbeda usia setahun, tapi dengan tingkat kekanakan yang sama atau bahkan lebih satu ton ini.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam, kalau laki-laki bermata bulat itu sudah mengeluarkan suaranya. Luhan memang sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun membuat telinganya berdengung, dan ditambah oleh burung hantu ini membuat telinganya semakin parah. Baekhyun? Dia hanya membuang asal dasi di tangannya dan keluar kamar dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya lucu. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sebentar lagi mereka bertiga akan berangkat sekolah, jika membiarkan Baekhyun dan Luhan bertengkar maka tugas membersihkan halaman sebagai hukuman di sekolah akan diberikan kepada mereka bertiga.

Saat pertengkaran kecil tadi, Baekhyun duduk lebih dulu di meja makan, mengambil satu pancake dan menuangkan madu itu diatas pancake miliknya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyeruput susu stroberinya. Mereka makan dengan khidmat tanpa pertengkaran dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo sehat untuk pagi ini. Ya, pagi ini saja.

Menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah sudah seperti lonceng kematian menurut Baekhyun. Ya, hari ini Baekhyun ada ulangan fisika, dan ia tidak belajar sama sekali gara-gara asyik bermain game online. Kyungsoo bahkan bersumpah tidak akan memberikan satu contekan apapun untuknya. Sungguh dia teman atau bukan sih! Batin Baekhyun.

Laki-laki dengan julukan rusa ini hanya fokus dengan smartphone miliknya, ia melihat ada pemberitahuan tentang pertandingan basket antar kelas satu dan kelas tiga. Ia sebagai kapten tentu saja akan ikut, tapi melihat lawan mainnya adalah Sehun, ia tidak berminat. Sekali lagi ia tidak takut. Hanya saja melihat bocah mesum itu, membuat tekanannya naik tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo bahkan berkata bahwa Kai juga sama mesumnya dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo merutuki guru yang menempatkannya di kelas yang sama dengan duo mesum itu dan jangan lupakan manusia tiang, Park Chanyeol yang selalu membully Baekhyun dengan mengejeknya pendek. Padahal bukan hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga adalah siswa terpendek di kelas. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak berminat mengganggu burung hantu itu, karena urusannya akan panjang mengingat Kyungsoo adalah ketua kelas. Hah …realita mana lagi yang dia dustakan?

Kurang dari 15 menit mereka sampai dan turun di halte. Baekhyun bahkan tidak banyak bicara karena gugup akan ulangan hari ini. Ia masih saja merutuki sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu karena sudah bersumpah tidak akan memberi jawaban sedikit pun. Sungguh fisika adalah musuh terbesarnya. Ia tidak apa-apa jika guru memberikan 100 soal biologi untuknya, karena dirinya cukup percaya diri untuk pelajaran itu. Tapi, menyangkut rumus-rumus yang membuatnya mual, ia tidak sanggup. Hiperbola sekali!

"Ya! Luhan hyung! Bisakah kau fokus dengan jalanmu, sebelum wajah sok manly-mu itu mencium mulusnya jalanan? Apa handphonemu bisa membuatmu berjalan dengan benar!" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berselera untuk memulai percakapan dengan Luhan. Laki-laki itu membuatnya dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Bahkan ia hanya mendapat dua pancake, sedangkan Luhan mendapatkan tiga. Tidak adil!

"Apa kau tau bahwa manusia mesum itu menantangku untuk bermain basket! kurang ajar sekali dia! Apa dia tidak tau bahwa aku adalah kapten terhandal dalam basket dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku manly!" Luhan tampak berapi-api menggenggam handphonenya erat. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin dianggap orang gila, jika berdekatan dengan Luhan dengan terpaksa berjalan lebih dulu. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo pun, dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia mengepalkan tangannya tanpa tau bahwa dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Apa kalian ta— ya! BaekSoo-ah tunggu!" Luhan menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu sambil menutup wajahnya malu, menyadari tingkah bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi. Sadarkah ia bahwa sepasang mata tajam menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Ah! Lupakan bukan cinta! Itu hanya napsu belaka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Luhan saat sudah sampai ke kelasnya. Luhan mungkin akan menuju lab biologi hari ini, itu sebabnya Luhan membawa peralatan seperti tabung reaksi dan kasa serta buku tebal dengan ratusan halaman di dalamnya. Luhan memang siswa yang cerdas, dan cukup populer dikalangan siswa-siswi yang mengejar cintanya. Tapi, ia masih waras untuk tidak menerima ajakan kencan dari siswa bernama Lee Joon, Kim Joonmyeon, Nam Woohyun atau Kris yang nyatanya mereka bergender laki-laki. Fuckin' them! Walau sudah ditolak mentah-mentah mereka masih betah untuk mengajaknya berkencan . C'mon! Luhan masih normal!

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kusut. Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum Yoon Seongsengnim membawa kertas-kertas keparat itu dan membuatnya mati mendadak hari ini. Tapi, bukan ini juga yang ingin ia lihat. Laki-laki jangkung dengan cengiran andalannya yang membuat siswi-siswi di kelasnya itu menjerit bahkan pingsan, tapi terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol, ketua dari kelompok playboy kelas kakap. Ia bahkan tidak tau, bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini selalu ada di mana pun ia berada. Syukur di apartemennya masih suci tanpa ada jejak-jejak Chanyeol di sana.

"Hai, pendek. Perlu setrika untuk menghaluskan wajahmu yang kusut?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berhigh five dengan Kai. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hobinya.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari tempat dudukku? Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Baekhyun menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sudah bosan jika harus berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu badung. Ia benar-benar bisa gila kalau Chanyeol terus mengganggu hidupnya.

"Duduklah dipangkuanku, pendek." Chanyeol semakin gencar membuat lawan bicaranya itu kesal bukan kepalang. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan merah karena menahan amarahnya. Oh Ayolah! Jangan seserius itu menanggapi sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menendang tulang kering Chanyeol hingga menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa kau pikir, bokongku yang indah sudi duduk dipangkuanmu, hah! Mengacalah terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia berlebihan, tapi mengingat laki-laki ini sangat suka mengganggunya, ia akan meluapkannya sekarang juga.

"Ya! Apa yang kau—"

"Chanyeol, duduklah ditempatmu. Atau kau tidak perlu mengikuti ulangan hari ini." Yoon seongsengnim datang membawa kertas putih itu. Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru BK, ditambah guru itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Park Yoora.

"Awas saja kau!" Baekhyun mendengar suara kecil Chanyeol walau itu sangat kecil. Ia merinding. Baekhyun merasa alarm buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, pemikiran itu menguap saat matanya terbelalak melihat soal-soal yang ada di kertas ulangan tersebut. Apakah Yoon seongsengnim gila? Memberikan 40 soal fisika dalam waktu dua jam. Periksa otak Baekhyun setelah ini. Ia takut mengalami kanker otak.

(LITTLE KAISOO INSIDE)

Kyungsoo sudah kesal bukan main hari ini, Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil saat namanya masuk dalam siswa yang harus mengulang ulangan fisika tersebut minggu depan. Salahkan otaknya yang hanya game, stroberi, dan es krim. Ia bahkan sudah cukup stress karena ulah Kai yang menghilangkan buku catatannya. Menjadi ketua kelas membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan mati-matian amarah yang kapan saja akan ia ledakan. Tolong sabarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang tidak berminat mematahkan leher orang saat ini. Ia perlu istirahat. Perpustakaan mungkin tempat terindah untuk orang seperti Kyungsoo. Membaca, menulis, atau apapun itu. Tidak! Bukan itu. Ia tidak berminat melakukan itu. Ia hanya ingin tidur sebentar tanpa suara Baekhyun, atau kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan membawa buku-buku yang ia pinjamkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Niat utamanya adalah tidur, tapi melihat Kai duduk di tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritenya, ia lebih memilih mencari tempat duduk lain. Kyungsoo sudah bilangkan bahwa ia ingin tidur tanpa suara Baekhyun atau kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Kai. Jadi, izinkan matanya terpejam beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Manis sekali~" Kai sedikit meniup-niup poni Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan sedikit laki-laki manis di hadapannya tersebut untuk tidur. Menjadi ketua kelas tentu saja melelahkan belum lagi tugas yang harus ia selesaikan tepat waktu. Kai tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengagumi wajah manis Kyungsoo. Bibirnya yang berbentuk love membuat Kai ingin sekali mencicipi layaknya permen kapas yang sangat manis. Mendekatkan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit dan …

"Bisakah bibirmu tidak bernapsu berlebihan pada Kyungsoo?" Kai ingin sekali melempar siapa pun yang menganggunya ke Antartika saat ini, jika saja bukan Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun datang kemari? Bukankah Chanyeol akan menghukumnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyun?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu makhluk hitam! Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anggota playboy kelas kakap yang sekarang telah ketahuan ingin mencuri ciuman pertama sahabatku!" ini yang membuat Kai tidak suka bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri itu manis dengan rambut caramelnya, tapi mulutnya yang pedas membuat Kai ingin sekali menenggelamkannya ke Sungai Han.

"berhentilah berbicara, atau kau akan membangunkan Kyungsoo." Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama ditatap penuh intimidasi oleh Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil tersebut menoleh ke arah Kai yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Well, Kai-ah. Aku memang ingin membangunkannya. Kyungsoo harus makan siang sebelum bel sialan itu berbunyi."

"Jangan! Biarkan dia tidur atau izinkan dia untuk tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat sebentar. Dia kelelahan, Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar Kai yang terlihat begitu peduli dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya tersenyum mengejek. "Kau menyukainya kan? Hm … aku harap kau tidak perlu terlalu mengejarnya lagi. Kyungsoo normal dan tidak suka laki-laki" ucapan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki tan tersebut tertohok. Kai tidak mau berlama-lama di ruang perpustakaan ini dan berdebat bersama Baekhyun. Hanya dengan kata 'cih' ia langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Kai tadi. Ia sebenarnya tahu, perkataannya yang setiap saat terlontar dari mulutnya tidak pernah baik. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tidak ingin teman-temannya menjadi gay. Ia masih ingin menjadi laki-laki normal dan berkencan dengan perempuan. Bukan dengan anggota playboy kelas kakap. Jika Baekhyun gay pun, ia tidak akan memilih dari mereka bertiga yang terkenal nakal itu.

"Aku harap kita bertiga mendapatkan jodoh yang baik, Kyung. Kau, aku, dan Luhan hyung." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Baekhyun mengambil buku tebal dan menjadikannya bantal untuk tidur mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo menjelajah alam mimpi.

(LITTLE HUNHAN INSIDE)

Hari sudah sore, Luhan benar-benar kewalahan mencari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah bertanya dengan teman sekelas Baekhyun, tapi jawabannya tetap sama yaitu 'tidak tahu'. Mereka juga berkata, bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak memasuki pelajaran Sejarah. Apa mereka sudah pulang? Atau salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit? Batin Luhan yang terus bermonolog, dan tanpa sadar menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

Bruk! Luhan terhuyung kebelakang, tapi secepat kilat tangan kekar seseorang tersebut memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, tapi detik itu juga mata Luhan membulat kaget melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum mematikan,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti memelukku!" Luhan meronta saat Sehun masih tidak ingin melepaskannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. "Hey … sunbae." Sehun berucap serak membuat tubuh Luhan merinding. Seringaian yang muncul itu, membuat Luhan harus bisa melepaskan pelukan Sehun, kalau tidak ia harus rela tatapan yang seakan menelanjanginya itu terus berbuat seenaknya saja.

"Apa kau gila? Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!" Sehun bukannya takut, malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sia-sia jika tidak dicicipi. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Astagaa! Bibir itu akan menyentuh bibirnya. Ah tidak boleh! Luhan harus menjaga ciuman pertamanya sebelum direnggut oleh bocah mesum di hadapannya ini.

"B-berhenti atau k-kau ma— hmph!" mata Luhan membulat lagi setelah apa yang ia dapatkan. Ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri oleh manusia mesum dihadapannya ini! Luhan merasa kakinya sudah seperti jelly, tubuhnya seakan lemah. Tapi, Sehun tidak ingin berhenti dan masih ingin mencium bibir Luhan yang mengalah manisan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kedua tangan Sehun bahkan sudah berpindah menuju wajah Luhan agar keinginannya untuk melumat bibir itu tercapai. "Hmmph…ahh" Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya, saat rasa nikmat akan ciuman itu mematahkan egonya untuk menghentikan acara melumat ini.

"Kau cantik, sunbae." Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan terpaksa. Luhan sudah kehabis pasokan udara. Ia memandang wajah Sehun dengan rona merah yang tidak hilang dari kedua pipinya. Laki-laki ini sudah mencuri ciuman yang sudah ia jaga selama 18 tahun. Demi apapun tenggelamkan Luhan dari situasi ini. Ia ingin cepat pergi.

"Sunbae?" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat. Sehun berbahaya! Berdekatan dengan bocah mesum ini pasti tidak akan baik untuk jantungnya. Dengan berbekal keberanian, Luhan mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk menendang tulang kering Sehun. "Dasar kurang ajar‼"

Duk! Sehun terduduk saat merasakan sakit akibat tendangan Luhan yang sangat keras mengenai tulang keringnya. Ia menjerit tertahan, dan tanpa sadar bahwa Luhan sudah kabur meninggalkannya. Demi apapun juga, bolehkah Sehun menculik Luhan agar bertanggung jawab atas apa yang laki-laki cantik itu lakukan. Lihat saja Luhan, ia tidak akan membiarkanmu lari begitu saja. Tunggu hukumanmu rusa manis! Sehun menyeringai dikala jeritan kesakitannya.

(LITTLE CHANBAEK INSIDE)

Kesadaran Baekhyun sudah terkumpul akibat teriakan merdu dari burung hantu yang dengan sangat baik membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya sekilas dan Ini sudah pukul 17:24 KST, itu berarti kelasnya sudah usai 24 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah. Ia merinding, saat tahu perpustakaan tampak menyeramkan jika hanya mereka berdua yang ada ditempat itu. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan keluar bersama-sama. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan mulai berfantasi, jika sudah mengedarkan pandangannya itu.

"Baek, aku akan mengambil tas kita di kelas. Tunggulah di halte duluan, mungkin Luhan hyung menunggu kita di sana." Kyungsoo ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sebelum pemikirannya kembali teringat kepada manusia tiang itu. Mengingat jam yang sudah lewat 24 menit itu, pasti Luhan sudah pulang dari tadi, Karena hari ini tugas Luhan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka untuk makan malam. Ia tidak ingin menunggu di halte dan bertemu manusia caplang itu. Tidak! Lagi pula ini jam pulang, laki-laki itu pasti tidak ada di kelas. "Ah, Kyung!" Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kenapa?" kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih berpikir.

"Aku saja yang mengambil tas kita di kelas, kau kembalikan kunci perpustakaan itu ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Kunci perpustakaan harus diberikan kepada penjaga ruangan tersebut agar besok pagi petugas kebersihan akan membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di halte nanti." Baekhyun menampilkan eye smile-nya saat Kyungsoo sudah berlalu meninggalkannya menuju ruang.

Bersyukur menurut Baekhyun, Setidaknya ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan melakukan tindakan kekerasan yang sama seperti ia lakukan tadi pagi. Tulang kering kakinya ditendang itu luar biasa sakitnya. Apalagi jika Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Err … menghindar lebih baik bukan.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu gelap walau sudah sangat sore, karena lampu-lampu di sini akan hidup sampai besok pagi. Maklum saja, sekolah terfavorite dengan fasilitas lengkap. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyeramkan ke arahnya. Bahaya!

"Hey ….pendek" chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih mematung di depan kelas. Ia bersyukur karena dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya, melihat mangsanya masuk ke dalam kelas adalah harapan yang ia lontarkan sejak tadi.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Alarm bahaya sepertinya sudah berbunyi. Berteriak? Percuma ruang guru cukup jauh. Yah, Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja menempelkan kertas pada kamera CCTV, dan entah bagaimana itu sangat tinggi tapi Chanyeol bisa menutupnya.

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan! Me-menjaulah dari sana, aku ingin mengambil tasku." Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang. Bodoh! Mana sikap manlynya!

"Ambil saja." Chanyeol tersenyum manis seakan-akan ia tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya untuk jantung Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang ingin segera cepat keluar dari kelas mematikan ini, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang sudah diduduki Chanyeol dan berdoa untuk keselamatannya tentu saja.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia sudah menarik tasnya dan Kyungsoo. Tapi, dengan langkah cepat juga Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar tidak bisa pergi. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan, matanya membelalak kaget. Apa ia akan mati ditangan Chanyeol? Ah, Baekhyun harus minta maaf dengan kedua orangtuanya karena tidak sampai masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Baekhyun-ah? Aku cukup sabar menunggumu di sini, setidaknya bersenang-senang lebih dulu." Chanyeol berbicara tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia merasa dipanggil dengan nama oleh Chanyeol dan itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Ayolah ini bukan interview di sebuah perusahaan ternama kan? Ia tidak sedang melamar pekerjaan, tapi kenapa rasa gugupnya hampir sama.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam, Tiang! Aku akan be-berteriak!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia cukup tahu Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeol duduk di kursi Baekhyun, dan tangannya masih setia di lengan Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun terhuyung saat lengannya ditarik dan sekarang ia duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Matanya membulat lagi. Posisi ini sangat dekat dan intim. Bokongnya yang indah bahkan sudah menduduki kedua paha Chanyeol. Ia bergetar, ini akan buruk rutuknya lagi.

"Kau takut, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Layaknya patung, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan hanya untuk mengubah posisinya. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar, membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun kebelakang sehingga dada Baekhyun membusung. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang tidak berkedip. Baekhyun terlalu lambat merespon sehingga ide jahil lainnya muncul di otak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Berniat berpura-pura mencium untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun, tapi ia cukup tergoda dengan bibir berwarna pink dan terlihat sangat nikmat jika disatukan itu. Dengan langkah berani, bibirnya sudah bersatu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan belum sadar, karena otaknya sangat lambat sekali berpikir. "Mmmhp~" desah Baekhyun keluar saat lidah Chanyeol berperang dengan lidah baekhyun dan menggelitik di dalam sana. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana lidahnya yang ingin mendorong lidah Chanyeol keluar malah mendesah kenikmatan.

Tangan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol bawa kebelakang tadi , kini sudah ia kalungkan di lehernya. Bibir itu terus melumat, bahkan Baekhyun membalasnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Ciuman itu turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, dan mengecupnya sampai tidak ada satu inchi pun yang terlewatkan. Sadarkan Baekhyun, kalau tidak ia akan menjadi santapan lezat oleh singa buas ini.

"Mmmhph!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seperti memberi akses untuk Chanyeol menjelajahi lehernya lebih dalam.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" suara yang sangat membahana itu, membuat kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul sempurna. Ia terkejut bukan main, melihat posisinya yang masih sama dan parahnya dua kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan tas kyungsooo."Ah! Kyung! I-ini ti-tidak se-seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Baekhyun berusaha meyakin sahabatnya, agar tidak berpikir macam-macam di otak cerdasnya itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu jika harus menatap mata Chanyeol. Ia malu sekali mengingat dirinya yang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, bibirnya basah, rambut Chanyeol acak-acakan, dan kancing seragamnya terbuka. Itu pasti tidak baik. Tidak! Bunuh Baekhyun sekarang! Chanyeol sedikit mengerti situasi, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya dengan persentase kesadaran 12%. Tapi, ia menyeringai saat melihat tanda merah di leher Baekhyun. Itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otak makhluk mungil yang sangai ia gilai itu. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Baekhyun-ah."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa nyaman berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini akan berpikir macam-macam karena posisinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Astaga! Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan manusia tiang itu. Percayalah!

"Kyung, percayalah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini. Kau tampak menyeramkan" Baekhyun mencoba membuat burung hantu itu berbicara agar ia tidak merasa canggung. Tapi, tetap saja Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kyung!"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyerah, untuk membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki ini memang susah sekali diajak berbicara saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

"Ya! Kyung! Apa kau marah? Aku benar-benar tidak me—"

"Oh demi Tuhan! Byun Baekhyun! bisakah mulutmu itu berhenti!" Kyungsoo nyaris meledak, ia tidak ingin memarahi Baekhyun hari ini karena kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia masih shock! Belum lagi leher Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua makhluk pendosa ini. Ingat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sepolos itu.

"Kau mendiamkanku! Aku kan tidak melakukan ap—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah pecahan cermin yang dipegang Kyungsoo diarahkan ke lehernya dengan sangat jelas. Astaga‼ Kissmark sialan! Baekhyun berjanji akan membunuh Chanyeol!

 **TBC**

Akhirnya dipublish juga /lap keringat/ Maaf ya fanfic pertama gak bagus banget. Authornya masih newbie, gak terlalu bisa merangkai kata-kata dari bahasa baku. Kayanya ini FF gak akan sesuai dengan genre deh/tampol jidat/ Thankseu bagi yang baca, jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya di kotak review ya~ semoga bisa fast update juga buat chapter selanjutnya/ngehehe .


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Boy Beside Me**

(ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo)

Romance, Humor & drama

BoyxBoy

T → Err(?)

A fanfic by **Fujocouple23**

Summary

Niat untuk mengalahkan playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membuat ramuan agar menjadi manly. Tapi, bukannya manly yang didapat, melainkan menjadi laki-laki yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Akankah para playboy kelas kakap tersebut terjerat dalam pesona mereka?

~Happy Reading~

 **Chapter 2**

Menjadi tampan dan banyak digilai oleh wanita adalah keinginan semua pria. Apalagi jika wanita tersebut dengan sukarela melebarkan pahanya secara cuma-cuma, dan menghabiskan malam panjang dengan mereka. Tentu saja itu semua adalah hal mudah bagi orang-orang tertentu, terutama kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang berpengaruh terhadap semuanya. Ingat tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Perjodohan sesama jenis, memang tampak tabu bagi kalangan orang yang menjunjung tinggi kaidah agama. Tapi, tidak untuk orangtua dari Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang justru sepakat menjodohkan anak-anaknya dengan anak dari sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu. Alibi sebuah ramuan berubah manly, justru resep yang diberikan orangtua pihak 'bottom' melalui Yixing, adalah agar membuat LuBaekSoo menjadi laki-laki manis, menghasilkan keturunan, dan dapat memikat siapa pun yang melihat mereka. Percayalah bahwa ramuan itu sudah turun-temurun digunakan di keluarga mereka, dan Yixing membohongi LuBaekSoo untuk meminum ramuan itu dengan cara 'resep berubah manly' yang langsung dipercaya oleh mereka bertiga.

 **[ChanBaek Present]**

Udara malam sangat dingin sekarang, mengingat sudah memasuki bulan desember, dan perkiraan akan turun salju pun sudah banyak disiarkan di seluruh televisi Korea. Baekhyun melilitkan syal berwarna merah maroon itu ke lehernya. Bukan karena dingin, tapi kissmark sialan yang ada di lehernya membuatnya ingin cepat membunuh si pelaku tersebut.

Untuk beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun sudah merasa lelah mendengar ocehan Luhan yang terus mengomel tidak jelas. Ia mengomel terus-menurus dan Sehun sebagai tersangka. Entahlah ia mendengar beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, seperti _'sialan ciuman pertamaku dicuri'_ dan _'manusia es itu harus mati'_. Baekhyun kembali teringat akan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Astaga! Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Bertemu dengan Chanyeol itu 100%, karena mereka berdua sekelas. Oh kepala Baekhyun mulai sakit. Kyungsoo bahkan masih mengabaikannya sejak tadi.

"Baekkie-ah … kenapa kau menutupi lehermu dengan syal? Aku rasa cuaca memang cukup dingin di luar, tapi penghangat ruangan ini berfungsi dengan baik kok." Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sejak pulang sekolah tidak banyak berbicara. Kyungsoo bahkan mengabaikanya.

"Ah! T-tidak hanya ingin memakai saja, Luhan hyung." Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan dengan eye smile andalannya. Ini konyol, jika ia memberitahukan bahwa lehernya penuh dengan bercak merah karena manusia tiang itu.

"Oke." Luhan melanjutkan acara mari membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam di dapur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamarnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun sekarang sedang berkelana untuk mencari cara agar bisa menghindari Chanyeol di sekolah. Ia tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, karena jantungnya akan berdegup dengan kencang dan kewarasannya akan hilang. Alarm bahaya yang memang sudah diberikan oleh Chanyeol, malah tidak direspon Baekhyun dengan tepat waktu. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya saat itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya susah sekali menjelaskan kejadian itu dengan Kyungsoo, karena ia sendiri melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Salahkan otaknya yang lambat sekali merespon apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya, sehingga Kyungsoo melihat dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dalam keadaan … err intim. Kyungsoo pasti berpikir dia sudah melakukan dosa. Astaga! Aku bisa mati dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Luhan hyung, aku ingin pergi ke tempat Daehyun untuk meminjam buku Biologinya" Baekhyun membuka suaranya diantara kesibukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makan malam. Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memasang mantelnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut. "Buku? Bukankah besok kalian akan bertemu juga di sekolah?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya aneh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"T-tapi aku juga sudah berjanji akan belajar bersama dengannya." Baekhyun mulai tergagap saat Luhan menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apakah Baekhyun tidak tuntas dipelajaran biologi?" Luhan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dengan nada serius, sedangkan Kyungsoo fokus memotong tomat-tomatnya. Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan dan fokus kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nilainya selalu bagus."Jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia tidak mau tahu kemana Baekhyun ingin pergi. Entahlah dirinya banyak berpikir sejak kejadian Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sore tadi.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku ada urusan penting dengannya." Baekhyun sudah mencatat beberapa kebohongan yang ia lakukan terhadap Luhan. Baekhyun mungkin mudah untuk membohongi Luhan, tapi jangan harap ia bisa membohongi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu malam, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Luhan mengizinkan sahabat mungilnya itu untuk pergi keluar malam ini, walau ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan untuk mengambil buku, belajar, atau semacam urusan yang tidak jelas itu. Bukan sehari ia mengenal Baekhyun, tentu saja ia sudah tahu semua bagaimana sifat dan sikap Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Baekhyun sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan dan pergi keluar. Ini mungkin akan buruk kalau Luhan tahu juga apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Kyungsoo mendiamkannya. Entahlah,

Berjalan dikeramaian dengan cuaca sedingin ini membuat Baekhyun menggigil. Kedua tangannya ia gesekkan untuk menghasilkan kehangatan walau terbungkus dengan sarung tangan rajutan. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin, tapi daripada harus berpikir tentang kejadian itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagi pula ini bulan desember, pusat perbelanjaan besar akan ramai untuk penyambutan natal.

"Ah…Sudah lama aku tidak makan tteokbeokki dan odeng!" Baekhyun melirik deretan pedagang kaki lima yang berjualan jajanan khas korea di pinggiran jalan. Baekhyun menatap jajanan itu dengan wajah berbinar. Mengisi perut dengan makanan murah dan enak, membuat air liurnya kian menetes keluar.

"Hei nona, ingin pesan apa?" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil terus menggoreng adonan yang berisikan kue beras dan sosis itu. Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengar kata 'nona' saat penjual ini menyapanya. Tapi, ia tak ingin ambil pusing karena perutnya sekarang sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Aku ingin satu piring kecil tteokbeokki saus manis dan lima tusuk odeng," Baekhyun melihat secara gesit wanita paruh baya itu memberikan satu piring tteokbeokki dan odeng di dalam mangkuk. Wanita paruh baya itu pun tidak lupa memberikan Baekhyun minuman dengan seduhan jahe merah yang bagus untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini. Setelah berucap terimakasih Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

Tidak ada yang menduga, memesan dua macam makanan, Baekhyun malah menghabiskan tujuh tusuk odeng dan gurita goreng. Ia benar-benar kenyang dengan makanan sebanyak itu hingga tak kuat untuk berdiri. Baekhyun ingin membayar, sebelum ia merasa kekosongan dalam kantongnya. Astaga! Dompetnya tidak ada! Baekhyun panik. Ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa dompetnya hilang atau ketinggalan, pasti penjual ini akan berteriak bahwa dirinya mencuri. Kesialan kedua, Baekhyun tidak membawa handphone. Bodoh sekali! Bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi Luhan atau Kyungsoo untuk masalahnya ini.

"Kita berjodoh sekali ya, pendek." Suara berat yang tepat berada di samping Baekhyun, menginterupsi pemikirannya yang terlanjur panik. Baekhyun melirik tepat ke arah mata Chanyeol, dan membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun mendadak kaku melihat Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menampar wajah tampan Chanyeol jika melakukan hal macam-macam. Astaga apa tadi mulutnya menyebut Chanyeol tampan? Oh! Fuckin' my mouth.

"Bibi, aku rasa laki-laki ini tidak punya uang untuk membayar. Kau akan rugi, dia makan terlalu banyak. Lihat wajahnya seperti malaikat, tapi jangan tertipu dia itu pencuri." Dengan wajah santainya, Chanyeol dengan baik hati menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah pencuri di depan wanita paruh baya yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus tetap bayar! Tidak ada yang gratis! Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri sebelum membayar semuanya." Penjual itu sudah menyodorkan spatula itu ke arah Baekhyun dengan berkacak pinggang. Suara wanita ini keras sekali hingga banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Dengar Baek, aku akan membayar semuanya asal kau mau menemaniku jalan malam ini." Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan untuk Baekhyun. Ia sedikit berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi ia dalam situasi tidak bisa pergi. Jika ia pergi, maka orang-orang di sini akan memukulnya dengan tuduhan pencuri. "Kumohon bantu aku kali ini, aku akan mengganti uangmu besok di sekolah." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan seratus ribu won dan menarik Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Ya! Apa kau gila, Park Chanyeol! Seratus ribu won itu banyak sekali! Bahkan aku tidak memakan tteokbeokki, odeng dan gurita goreng sampai seratus ribu won!" Baekhyun hampir gila dengan manusia tiang di depannya ini. Ia berbicara sepanjang jalan tentang kebodohan Chanyeol, yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu, tetapi tidak mendapatkan gubrisan dari si manusia tiang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan ocehan makhluk mungil yang terus mengomel hanya karena dirinya memberikan uang seratus ribu won kepada penjual tadi tanpa meminta kembalian.

"Ya! Apa kau ti-"

"Kau ingin aku menciummu di sini, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang langsung terdiam kaku. Kata ciuman saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Lagi pula, ia tidak berpikir untuk dicium makhluk mesum ini dua kali.

"Katakan jika kau ingin mati, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya. "Aku rela mati jika bersamamu, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun tercekat dan pipinya bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah! Aku ingin pulang. Lepaskan tanganku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Niat awalnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun malam ini gagal. Cuaca juga sangat dingin, membuatnya tidak tega jika harus menculik Baekhyun.

"Aku antar kau pulang? Ini sudah malam." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya cepat. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya. "Tidak! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia salipkan di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggangnya, dan rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya

"Y-ya! Le-lepaskan! Bajingan kau Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tapi justru membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya."Mulutmu itu akan lebih baik mendesahkan namaku saat aku menyentuhmu, daripada setiap saat mengumpat kata-kata yang membuatku ingin melumatnya." Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya terkekeh lucu melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"B-baik, kau boleh mengantarku pulang," Baekhyun mengalah dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Ta-tapi lepaskan ini." Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya sedikit untuk memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol, bahwa ia cukup sesak didekap seperti ini.

"Cium bibirku dulu, Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah bibirnya.

Fyuh … sudah cukup kesabaran Baekhyun dipermainkan oleh manusia mesum seperti Chanyeol. Laki-laki ini benar-benar semakin membuatnya ingin meninju wajah sok ketampanannya itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu, kalau Chanyeol hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Anggap saja Baekhyun sedang mabuk dan ini adalah ciuman terakhir dari 'ketidaksadarannya' secara pura-pura, daripada ia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya. Lagi pula kehangatan dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman. Astaga! Mulut sialan ini!

Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, dengan posisi masih mendekapnya. Ia seperti sedang bermain film bersama Chanyeol sekarang, dimana posisinya saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah. Sial Park Chanyeol ini—umpat Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menciumnya, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Saat Baekhyun mencium bibirnya kilat, tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya kini sudah menarik wajah Baekhyun agar tautan itu terjadi lagi.

 **Astaga! Apa dia gila! Argh, kenapa dengan jantungku!—** batin Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pergerakan Baekhyun. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. Wajahnya merah karena marah. Sungguh dirinya tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan perasaanya saja, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam dengan laki-laki seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau marah, tapi anggap saja itu imbalan karena aku sudah membayar makananmu tadi. Lagi pula kau berhutang seratus ribu won denganku," Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sering berubah-ubah. Ia bahkan tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir yang sekarang mengerucut imut itu. "Jadi, besok pagi aku akan menagih sisanya, bukan bentuk uang melainkan dirimu"

Tangan Baekhyun digenggam, dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong hoodie Chanyeol agar tetap hangat. Semu merah karena marah dipipinya kini terganti dengan merah merona karena malu. Ia merasa seperti berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Ya! Bodoh sekali Byun Baekhyun.

Selama diperjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang membuka suara sedikit pun. Baekhyun bahkan terus-terusan menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia mengingat secara detail, bagaimana bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dan lidah Chanyeol berada di mulutnya. Bukannya ia berniat untuk menghindari Chanyeol di sekolah besok, tapi kenapa besok menjadi hari kesialannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, bibir sialan itu menyentuhnya. Walaupun yang kedua resmi Baekhyun yang mengecup lebih dulu, tapi melumat tidak ada dalam kamusnya untuk Chanyeol. Ah keparat Park Chanyeol—umpat Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memegang bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa geli di perutnya. Chanyeol membuka tudung jaket Baekhyun, dan melihat secara sempurna lukisan indah bak malaikat yang melekat pada wajah Baekhyun. Matanya yang sipit, rambut berwarna caramel dengan poni yang menutupi kedua alisnya, dan wajahnya yang manis tampak seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol terus menahan hasratnya ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti kau ingin menerkamku, Tuan Park! Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban fantasi bodohmu itu," Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Pulanglah, Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah hampir sampai. Ah ya, aku akan membayar hutangku denganmu besok dua ratus ribu won, setelah itu jangan ganggu aku lagi." Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap matanya tajam.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku tidak ingin kau membayar dengan uangmu. Aku hanya ingin kau membayar dengan dirimu." Chanyeol bersedekap tangan sambil melihat mata Baekhyun. Sadarkan dirinya karena terobsesi dengan makhluk mungil ini, hingga sulit sekali melepaskannya begitu saja

"Apa kau gila? Aku akan membayar double untuk hutangku, anggap saja itu sogokkan agar berhenti menggangguku." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi Baekhyun untuk berhenti. "Ya, aku gila! Dan itu semua karena dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu. Tapi … yang harus kamu tau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali mantelnya, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia terdiam kaku. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Mungkin untuk besok, ia harus benar-benar menghindari Chanyeol, sebelum ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengannya. Atau dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh …

[ChanBaek off]

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran besok, sedangkan Luhan masih berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrika. Sudah pukul 21:48 KST, dan Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Luhan khawatir sekali, ia merutuki sifat pelupa Baekhyun, karena handphone dan dompetnya tertinggal di rumah.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ya, Baekhyun belum pulang dan ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam," Luhan menampilkan mimik khawatir sambil terus-menerus melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. "Apa dia menginap di tempat Daehyun?" Luhan seakan berbicara dengan angin, karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengabaikannya, Kyungsoo-ya? Ada masalah di sekolah dengan Baekhyun, dan aku tidak ketahuinya?" Kyungsoo langsung tercekat saat Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memberitahu perihal kejadian yang ia lihat di kelasnya, dimana ia melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Baekhyun, padahal mereka sesama laki-laki.

"Luhan hyung, me-menurutmu berciuman dengan sesama laki-laki itu boleh dilakukan?" sekarang Luhan yang tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Entahlah mendengar kata ciuman sesama laki-laki membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"T-tentu sa-saja tidak bo-boleh, Kyungsoo-ya!" Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah gugupnya. Ia takut Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa ia sudah berciuman dengan Sehun di koridor sekolah tadi sore.

"Seandainya kau melihat dengan jelas, sahabatmu berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki, apa kau akan marah dengannya?" Kyungsoo memasukkan dua buah buku tebal ke dalam tasnya, dan menatap sekilas Luhan yang terdiam cukup lama. "Luhan hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang memijat pelipisnya. Apa Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Sehun menciumnya? Astaga! Ia mungkin akan gila—monolog Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak memulai pertanyaan lagi. Mereka fokus dengan pikiran dan penyelesaian masih-masing, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang masuk ke apartemen mereka dengan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Maaf, aku pulang terlambat. Aku sudah ditraktir makan oleh Daehyun, jadi aku ingin langsung tidur saja," Baekhyun melepaskan mantelnya, dan melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih diam dan menatapnya. "Kalian berdua kenapa?" Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya, dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil susu stroberi, dan menghangatkannya sebentar agar tidak terlalu dingin lalu menenggaknya habis.

Suasana di ruang tamu masih sama, Luhan yang masih berpikir dengan seribu pikirannya, dan Kyungsoo yang mungkin masih ingin mendiamkannya. Sudahlah, ia cukup pusing sekarang. Kalau besok akan kena marah maka Baekhyun siap. Sekarang dirinya hanya perlu istirahat, dan memikirkan cara menghindari kontak apapun dengan Chanyeol termasuk mata.

Pagi hari seperti biasa, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Kehidupan seperti sudah ada yang memprogram bagaimana sehari-harinya menjalankan aktivitas. Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya, dan melirik sekilas penampilannya di cermin. Tampan! Baekhyun bergumam. Ia berharap bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan ketampanannya ini. Mungkin saja bisa melakukat pedekate dengan Ahn Somi, anak dari Ahn Seongsengnim siswi tercerdas di tingkat pertama. Ah, Baekhyun jadi tersipu membayangkan wajah cantik adik kelasnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong bantu Kyungsoo memberi selai untuk bekal kita. Hari ini kita ada latihan piano di sekolah hingga malam, untuk persiapan Inagurasi di Universitas Seoul." Luhan memasuki beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya, dan mencari kaos kaki di lemari.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dapur, dan melirik Kyungsoo yang memanaskan beberapa kudapan untuk sarapan di _microwave._ Ia masih canggung, karena Kyungsoo masih mendiamkannya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin susu stroberi atau susu pisang?" Kyungsoo membuka kulkas berniat untuk menghangatkan susu itu untuk diminum bersama dengan sarapan. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baek—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mau membuka suara untuknya. Ia pikir akan sangat lama Kyungsoo mendiamkannya. "Aku senang kau sudah mau berbicara denganku lagi, Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maaf, karena saat kejadian itu aku masih shock," Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mengambil susu stroberi itu, lalu memanaskannya. "perlu banyak waktu untuk aku memahaminya, dan sekarang aku cukup mengerti." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo tentang 'cukup mengerti'? apa dia berpikir, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol hingga membiarkan dirinya disentuh begitu saja dengan Chanyeol?

"Maksudmu, Kyung?"

"Chanyeol menyukaimu, Baekhyun! Ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, tapi tertarik denganmu. Aku rasa ramuan yang kau minum itu, mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh terpesona denganmu." Kyungsoo menuangkan susu stroberi itu ke dalam gelas Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang mabuk, Kyungsoo-ya? Bagaimana mungkin ramuan kita itu salah sedangkan Yixing memberikan kita dengan prosedur yang benar dan aku rasa efeknya juga ada kok. Buktinya aku sering dilirik oleh Ahn Somi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan percaya diri, dan mengabaikan tatapan bosan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya, teruslah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga berharap rumor tentang ramuan yang turun-temurun diceritakan oleh ibuku tidak diberikan kepadaku." Kyungsoo menuang susu lagi ke gelas Luhan, dan duduk dengan sepiring roti selai cokelat dengan taburan keju. Kyungsoo mengabaikan raut wajah kebingungan dari Baekhyun

Seperti biasanya, BaekSoo akan berpisah dengan Luhan karena berbeda kelas. Luhan baru saja ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, sebelum sebuah tangan panjang menghentikannya. Luhan melirik dengan sinis laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Sehun tersenyum melihat tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Hey …cantik~" Sehun mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan smirk andalannya.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku mencincangmu!" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun yang menghalangi jalan pintu masuk menuju perpustakaan.

"Jangan marah-marah, aku semakin bernafsu melihatmu," Sehun mengukung Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tajam. Sungguh menggemaskan dimatanya. "Kau semakin manis, Lu"

Luhan melihat ke arah Jung Seongsengnim, yang sudah siap dengan tongkat panjangnya untuk menghampiri dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun awalnya bingung melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampaknya senang. Tapi, saat merasa telinganya ditarik sebelah, ia tahu bahwa guru Jung sudah datang. Sial guru ini mengganggu acaranya.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Oh Sehun! sebelum telingamu sobek dengan tanganku." ucap Jung Seongsengnim dengan suara galaknya. Sehun melihat Luhan yang tersenyum remeh. Sial! Rusa ini membuatku ingin menculiknya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam dan melepaskan kukungannya. Sehun harus pergi sebelum Jung Seongsengnim kembali menarik telinganya. Tapi, percayalah bibir Luhan lebih menggoda daripada menyelematkan diri dari guru killer di belakangnya ini.

"Kembali ke kelas Sehun-"

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

Woah, aku gak nyangka ada yang baca FF ini /terhura/ jujur aku seneng banget ada yang follow terus favorite-in ini FF ditambah review-nya buat semangat /hiks hiks/ Thanks banget buat yang review terutama **Seira minkyu** yang udah kasih tau kesalahannya ^^ Well, panggilnya Novita aja ya, jangan Thor soalnya bukan karakter pahlawan T.T

Maaf, buat **dinidini67** , aku kayanya gak bisa buat alurnya misterius, karena aku juga gak mau masalah ramuan makin panjang. Takutnya aku keluar dari konteks HunHan, ChanBaek, Kaisoo.

Maaf, buat chapter 2 ini gak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan. Yang aku harapkan kalian semoga suka aja/bhaks/ Big Thanks for : **DianRizky226, dinidini67, jinyoungie98, yayahunnie, littleOoh, GalaxyAquarius, Chanbyun0506, Seiraminkyu, UruruBaek, tyaku93, kiecutiepie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cute Boy Beside Me**

(ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo)

Romance & drama

BoyxBoy

T → Err(?)

A fanfic by **Fujocouple23**

Summary

Niat untuk mengalahkan playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membuat ramuan agar menjadi manly. Tapi, bukannya manly yang didapat, melainkan menjadi laki-laki yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Akankah para playboy kelas kakap tersebut terjerat dalam pesona mereka?

~Happy Reading~

Chapter 3

Luhan benar-benar shock saat melihat Sehun, yang dengan berani mencium bibirnya, tepat di belakang Sehun ada Jung Seongsengnim dengan mata membelalak kaget. Luhan pastikan, Jung Seongsengnim juga sama terkejut melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun kepadanya. Salahkan saja kebodohan Sehun, selalu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah dengan tingkah mesumnya.

"Ma-maaf pak, Se-sehun—"

"Cepat cari apa yang kau butuhkan di Perpustakaan, Luhan. Sebelum kelasmu masuk." Setalah berucap seperti itu, Jung Seongsengnim meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan wajah gelisah. Ia berharap Jung Seongsengnim tidak melaporkannya kepada Yoora seongsengnim, karena kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

Luhan kesal sekali dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya. Terutama kontak fisik yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan? Kenapa selalu melakukan itu dengannya?

 **Bertemu lagi denganku, maka bersiaplah untuk mati Oh Sehun!—Batin Luhan sanmbil melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke ruang perpustakaan.**

 **[KAISOO PRESENT]**

Kyungsoo sangat kesal melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung datang setelah meminta izin ingin pergi ke toilet. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, Baekhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Apa dia ingin membolos? Kalau benar, maka setelah pulang nanti ia akan menelepon ayahnya untuk memotong uang sakunya. Melirik ke arah Kai, membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Apalagi tatapannya itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menatapnya.

"Berhenti menatapku, Kai! Atau aku akan mencolok matamu!" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya, tapi justru semakin menggemaskan di mata Kai.

"Well, aku tidak melihatmu, tapi malaikat itu bersembunyi di belakangmu terus." Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam beberapa detik, dan tiba-tiba menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Kai, dan ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

Kai melirik sebentar kursi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang tampaknya akan kosong hingga pelajaran selesai. Ia bersmirk ria mengingat pesan Chanyeol tadi malam, bahwa ia akan menculik Baekhyun seharian. Daripada Chan-Hun yang jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun Luhan dan, ia merasa mendapatkan Kyungsoo jauh lebih susah. Kyungsoo terlihat susah dijinakkan, karena sifatnya memang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Luhan yang berstatus sebagai kakak tingkatnya. Kai mengeluarkan buku di dalam tasnya, dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Kai duduk di tempat biasanya Baekhyun duduk, melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya

"Ya! Kenapa kau duduk di tempat Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan kesal, Kai yang melihat itu pun seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Diamlah, Kyung. Kalau kau ribut, apa kata mereka? Kau ketua kelas." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, dan melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung terdiam. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah trik untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Yah, selama Baekhyun tidak ada maka mendekati Kyungsoo tidak akan sulit. Kai berharap Chanyeol mau membantunya, untuk menculik Baekhyun sebulan agar tidak bertemu Kyungsoo. Haha …

Kai tidak mau berhenti menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo, seakan melihat anak kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun. Walau Kyungsoo terlihat lebih manly daripada LuBaek, tetap saja dimatanya, Kyungsoo adalah anak kecil yang ingin sekali ia sodomi. Astaga! Apa dirinya terlihat seorang pedofil sekarang.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Kai biasanya akan memejamkan kedua matanya, dan berkata dengan Sehun —teman sebangkunya untuk meminjamkan buku catatan, karena ia tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari guru. Tapi, melihat Sehun juga tidak ada di kelas sejak tadi, membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa hari ini Sehun juga tidak masuk sekolah? Apa karena Luhan sunbae? Entahlah Kai tidak ingin memikirkan Sehun, lebih baik melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti kafein di matanya, karena rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Kyung … aku memikirkan bagaimana wajahmu saat ada di bawahku, mendesahkan namaku, dan memintaku untuk terus menghujami lubang ketatmu." Kai berucap dengan nada frontal, membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai yang menampilkan wajah mesumnya.

"Jangan membuatku, menjadikanmu orang yang pertama mati ditanganku, Kai."Kyungsoo menanggapi apa yang diucap Kai dengan nada serius dan penuh penekanan.

"Well, Kyung … aku lebih suka kau menjadikanku orang pertama yang membuatmu mendesah diatas ranjangmu."Kai mengabaikan wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh amarah, dengan menuliskan apa yang ditulis oleh guru di papan tulis.

Untuk saat ini berdebat dengan Kai membuang-buang waktu saja, tapi sungguh mendengar ocehannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin muak. Kai bahkan dengan berani memegang, mencium, dan mengelusnya tangannya, Kyungsoo memberikan death-glare kepada Kai, tapi Kai justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Semua siswa-siswi tentu saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, karena semua fokus dengan penjelasan Ahn Seongsengnim.

"Kai, berhentilah membuat tanganku gatal untuk memukulmu! Apa kau tau bahwa menyentuhku akan membuatmu mati?" Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan besar Kai. Ia juga tidak mau menimbulkan sebuah keributan, dan guru-guru menganggapnya tidak pantas menjadi ketua kelas.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Kyung?" Kai mengelus tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya bak putri raja. "Aku lebih suka tanganmu menyentuh milikku dan kau akan mendapatkan kepuasannya, manis."

Oh cukup sudah! Kai membuat darahnya mendidih. Apa yang sudah dikatakan Kai sejak tadi, membuatnya ingin menampar keras wajah mesum itu. Sebenarnya otak Kai terbuat dari apa? Apa isi otaknya hanya penuh dengan desahan atau hal berbau seksual? Hanya Kai yang tahu itu semua. Dan melihat sikap Kai yang mengganggunya seperti ini, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk melaporkan Kai kepada Yoora—guru BK.

Saat jam pelajaran pertama selesai, Kyungsoo masih saja dihujami ocehan Kai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bokong seksi'. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Kai membuat _mood_ -nya hancur selama tiga jam pelajaran Matematika. Itu juga mengganggu konsentrasinya belajar. Kyungsoo bergegas memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam laci, meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya tanpa berhenti.

"Kyungsoo, jangan pergi sendiri untuk istirahat! Aku tidak mau kau diambil orang!" Kai berusaha memasukkan asal buku-buku ke dalam tasnya dan mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kemana langkah kaki itu berjalan. Yup! Ruang neraka kedua setelah kelas —ruang BK! Kai mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat. Demi Tuhan! Pinguin itu cepat sekali.

Kai mengambil jalan pintas berseberangan dengan ruang kelas Luhan, dan dibelakang adalah ruang BK. Itu adalah jalan tercepat untuk bisamenyusul Kyungsoo. Dengan kecepatan full, Kai bisa mencegat Kyungsoo di pertengahan koridor. Koridor belum cukup ramai, karena sebagian guru masih betah mengajar di kelas, dan Kai masih menahan kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan keringat bercucuran.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam, berbeda dari sebelumnya yang hanya menampilkan wajah konyolnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat perubahan itu dari Kai yang tiba-tiba menariknya untuk ikut bersama menuju …..toilet! Entah apa yang membuat Kai menjadi hilang kendali sekarang, dan berani menarik Kyungsoo ke toilet. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya bisa terdiam kaku, saat Kai berusaha memojokkannya ke dinding. Kai membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepala, dan berusaha mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti Kai-ya!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kai di tangannya. Apa yang mau dilakukan oleh manusia mesum ini.

"Apa dari sikapku membuatmu berpikir aku akan berhenti?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, membuat jarak mereka kian menipis. Kai mencoba menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Sial! Kenapa ia benar-benar tergoda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan! Aku akan membunuhmu, Kai! Aku akan minta Park Yoora melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah karena melakukan pelecehan dan kau dikeluarkan!" Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah mulai takut dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini, belum lagi Kai tidak melepaskan smirk andalan dari wajahnya.

"Jika itu terjadi, maka tubuhmu sebagai bayarannya. Aku tidak ingin bermain kasar, jika kau mau menurut sedikit saja. Bisakah?" Kai mencium leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan kedua kakinya juga sudah menahan pergerakan agar mangsanya tidak kabur. Kai sedikit menggigit leher milik Kyungsoo, dan membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengatup kedua bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sialan itu. "Suara indah itu jangan ditahan, Kyung."

Kai membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tangannya pun terasa sakit sekarang akibat genggaman Kai yang terlalu kuat. Kyungsoo juga sudah merasa dilecehkan, karena Kai mencium bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kai bisa memiliki sikap buruk terhadapnya? Apa ia pernah memiliki kesalahan dimasa lampau? Airmata Kyungsoo menetes dikedua pipinya. Kai yang melihat itu pun sadar 100%, dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap orang yang disukainya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menangis dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kyung. A-aku tidak ber—"

"Aku salah apa, Kai-ya! Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan denganmu! Aku sudah muak melihat sikapmu yang seenaknya seperti itu!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai yang ingin menyentuh wajahnya, dan mendorong dada Kai yang masih mengukungnya. Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dengan wajah sembam, dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan lebih baik jika ia pulang lebih awal sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Kai baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang dari koridor sekolah. Kyungsoo sangat marah dengannya, karena perbuatan brengseknya tadi. Shit! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, akan sangat sulit untuknya meminta maaf dengan Kyungsoo kalau sudah seperti ini. Kai yakin kalau melihatnya pun Kyungsoo tak akan sudi. Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!—Umpat Kai

Kyungsoo duduk di halte sendirian. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya akan dilecehkan dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Ini memang tidak seberapa, karena Kai sendiri belum melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh dengannya. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir tentang harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Dan mengingat wajah Kai sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar muak. Kai memang selalu seenaknya dengan ucapannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Kai.

"Asshole!" ucap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya karena tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di mata orang lain, apalagi harus menangis karena perlakuan buruk laki-laki. Tidak! Harga dirinya akan semakin runtuh. Kyungsoo melihat perawakan laki-laki tersebut dengan seksama, dan merasa yakin dengan penglihatannya, ia mencoba menyapa dengan nada pelan tapi masih terdengar di telinga laki-laki itu.

"K-kris Sunbae?" laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang cukup sembam membuat laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu dengan cepat menghampirinya. "Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa?" laki-laki yang bernama Kris tersebut menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sembam akibat menangis.

"A-ku baik-baik saja, sunbae." Kris mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ia menoba menenangkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Makhluk mungil di sampingnya ini tidak mungkin bisa berbohong dengan keadaan mata sembam dan airmata yang sedikit mengalir. "Kau bukan orang yang bisa berbohong, Kyung. Katakan kau kenapa?"

Kris terkejut saat merasakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Detak jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat, saat sebuah isakan itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Kris mengusap halus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tubuhnya yang mungil pun, direngkuh oleh Kris dengan hati-hati, dan membuat sepasang mata menatapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Merasa ditatapi oleh tatapan tajam, Kris menolehkan matanya hingga bertubrukan dengan manik mata Kai. Kris tersenyum remeh kepada Kai yang masih mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Kris memberikan gesture kepada Kai dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kebawah. Gesture itu diberikan sebagai tanda, bahwa Kai sudah kalah.

Wajah kesal Kai sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi, ia tidak mau Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan laki-laki yang brengsek lebih darinya. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo dijadikan bahan mainan, dan membuangnya seperti sampah saat bosan. Kai tulus menyukai Kyungsoo tanpa meminta apapun. Kalau Kyungsoo menolaknya seribu kali, maka seribu kali pula ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin hidup dramatis seperti film, karena putus cinta dan berakhir bunuh diri. Ia ingin Kyungsoo bisa membuka mata hatinya untuk menerimanya. Kai —yang tulus mencintainya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan orang yang lebih brengsek, Kyung! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Kyungsoo!" Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan si brengsek Kris.

 **[KAISOO OFF]**

 **[HUNHAN PRESENT]**

Luhan sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di rooftop untuk belajar. Alasannya belajar di sana agar tidak bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Luhan selalu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sehun didekatnya. Entahlah jangan bertanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, karena ia hanya merasa perlakuan Sehun terhadapanya, membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Apa dirinya menyukai Sehun? Ah! Bodoh yang benar saja Luhan menyukai playboy kelas kakap seperti Sehun.

Berjalan dengan buku-buku di tangannya membuat Luhan harus mendesah pelan. Ia harus belajar lebih ekstra daripada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun supaya bisa masuk ke universitas idamannya. Terkadang dirinya harus bekerja _Part time_ untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Luhan tidak ingin menyusahkan orangtuanya yang berada di China, walaupun orangtuanya cukup mampu dalam hal ekonomi. Ia ingin menanamkan sifat mandiri dalam dirinya dan berhasil dengan kemampuannya.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sangat ramai, membuat langkah kaki Luhan semakin cepat untuk mencapai anak tangga di depan sana. Anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju rooftop sekolah. Biasanya itu dijadikan sebagai tempat membolos, tapi karena selalu dikunci dan kunci itu ada ditangannya, itu berarti tidak ada siapa pun di rooftop sekarang. Luhan membuka pintu itu dengan wajah sumringah, ia beruntung sekali kalau guru Ahn mempercayainya untuk memegang kunci tersebut.

"Hah~ udara di sini sejuk sekali. Rasanya tidur lebih nikmat daripada belajar." Luhan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan setelah mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia tidak mau ada siswa-siswi yang masuk dan mengganggu ketenangannya untuk belajar.

Luhan mulai menyalakan ponselnya untuk memutar lagu yang cocok untuk menyerap proses belajarnya. Ya! Luhan adalah tipe siswa yang belajar dengan gaya auditori. Ia harus mendengarkan musik untuk bisa memahami materi-materi yang akan ia pelajari. Membuka halaman dan berusaha mengerjakan beberapa soal-soal untuk persiapan ujian. Hari yang tenang sebelum sebuah suara … mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Hey, bukankah kita berjodoh." Sehun berjalan dengan wajah bahagia, sedikit terkejut melihat sang pujaan hati berada di rooftop sekolah sendirian.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Sehun!" Luhan menutup bukunya kasar dan menatap Sehun tajam. Luhan sangat kesal kenapa selalu bertemu dengan Sehun setiap saat. Bahkan mengganggu hari belajar tenangnya.

"Selama ada cinta, apapun bisa," Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di paha Luhan. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Aku tidak menyangka, teman masa kecilku sangat cantik seperti ini." Sehun menyentuh dagu runcing Luhan dan ingin menciumnya sebelum sebuah tangan menepisnya.

Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang ingin melompat sekarang. Bodoh! Untuk apa Sehun kembali mengingatkannya dengan masa kecilnya. Tidak ada hal menarik selain perpisahan lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan bahkan sudah membuang nama Sehun jauh-jauh karena itu. Sudahlah lebih baik ia menjauh daripada Sehun mengganggunya lagi. Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sehun langsung terduduk. Kali ini ia tidak mau Luhannya kabur dan menghindarinya. Tidak akan!

"Jangan menghindariku terus, Hyung!" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan erat. Luhan terkejut saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Hyung' lagi sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. "Aku tidak ingin kau menghindariku lagi karena kejadian lima tahun yang lalu!" Sehun menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk laki-laki cantik ini agar tidak lagi pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan bergerak ke sana-sini untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun, tetapi gagal karena Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, Sehunnie? Awalnya aku berpikir kau akan menemuiku seperti janjimu dulu! Kau berjanji akan menemuiku di rooftop sekolah ini dan ternyata apa yang aku lihat, hah! Aku meli—"

Ucapan laki-laki manis itu terputus, saat Sehun sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun merasa sakit mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, di mana dengan sialannya Irene mencium bibirnya tepat di hadapan Luhan. Wajah penuh kekecewaan, kesal bahkan rasa benci pun sudah menyatu. Ya! Luhan tidak melihat kejadian itu sampai selesai. Luhan hanya melihat bagian di mana Irene datang dan langsung menyambar bibirnya, dan setelah melihat itu Luhan pergi dengan airmata di kedua pipinya.

Luhan merasa apa yang telah ia tutupi tentang Sehun runtuh. Selama ini Ia berusaha mengubur nama Sehun jauh di dasar hatinya, dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun selalu berusaha mengingatkannya kembali. Apa dia lupa sudah membohonginya, berkhianat dan lebih memilih perempuan itu. Luhan selalu berpikir bahwa yang dirinya lihat bukan Sehun, bukan orang yang sudah ia tunggu lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan mendorong Sehun agar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"APA KAU GILA, SEHUN!"

Luhan meronta terus-menerus meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi tidak sedikit pun membuat pelukan Sehun goyah. Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang kembali menetaskan airmatanya. Sungguh lebih baik melihat Luhan yang memarahi kemesumannya, daripada melihat tangisan itu lagi. Sehun sudah cukup bersabar membiarkan Luhan seperti tidak mengenalnya. Sekarang ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Ya! Aku gila karenamu, Hyung. Aku tau karena saat itu membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja! Aku berusaha menjelaskan untukmu, tapi kau selalu berusaha menghindariku. Kau menganggapku orang asing yang muncul dikehidupanmu dan itu membuatku tersiksa!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan airmatanya mengucur begitu saja. Luhan yang merasa pelukan itu melonggar segera berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. "Kau boleh menamparku hingga kau puas, Hyung. Kau boleh membunuhku juga! Asal jangan abaikan aku, hyung. Aku cukup tersiksa seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Rasa cinta ini sebesar apapun dihindari akan tetap muncul. Luhan melihat mata Sehun yang sudah basah karena airmata. Ia menyentuh wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan, kini Sehun yang mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan yang menjadi candu layaknya narkotika, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mempermudah Sehun melesatkan lidahnya, dan menjelajahi apapun yang ada di mulut Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu mendesah dengan kedua tangannya yang dikalungkan dileher Sehun, membiarkan lidah Sehun bermain dengan sangat lihai.

"Mmph…nngh…" Luhan mendesah tak karuan saat lidah Sehun bermain di leher jenjangnya.

Mendengar desahan indah dari mulut Luhan, membuat libido Sehun meningkat. Sehun mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit setiap inchi leher Luhan hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang cukup kentara. Desahan Luhan pun kian mengalun seperti melodi, saat kedua putingnya dimanjakan oleh Sehun.

"Nnghh…" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah basahnya Sehun mengemut putingnya hingga menegang. Kedua tangan Sehun merayap untuk bisa menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Luhan yang seperti narkotika itu. Mendengarkan erangan kenikmatan yang diterima langsung oleh Luhan.

"Ahhh…nggh…teruushh..se-sehun…ahhh" Sehun semakin terangsang melihat desahan Luhan yang sangat merdu untuk didengar. Kesensitifan kulit Luhan semakin terasa saat jilatan halus didadanya semakin membuatnya frustrasi.

"Aaah …Sehunnnhh…kumohoonh"

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan sayu yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun memposisikan penisnya untuk bersentuhan dengan lubang surgawinya. Memberikan Luhan sedikit ketenangan agar tidak terlalu tegang saat penisnya yang cukup besar itu menerobos masuk ke anus Luhan. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat milik Luhan.

"Aaakh ..mmhh!" Luhan sudah merasa ujung batang kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk ke lubang anusnya. Menerobos masuk yang sebelumnya sudah diberi air liur oleh Sehun. Sehun mendorong penisnya secara pelan ke dalam lubang hangat tersebut. Otot-otot dinding rektum milik Luhan seperti memijat kejantanannya penuh.

"Luhaann…aahh sempiith."

"Aaakkh! Sakiithh …aakh!" Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun dengan kuat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada dibagian bawahnya. "Tahaan…sedikit…" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan ujung penisnya dihisap oleh lubang hangat Luhan.

Dengan satu kali hentakkan, penis besar Sehun sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang Luhan. Rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat cakaran Luhan, tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit lubang Luhan yang dipaksa menampung penisnya yang cukup besar. "A-apa kita hentikan saja?" Luhan menggeleng pelan dan memeluk leher Sehun erat.

"Bergeraklahh.."

Sehun memegang pinggul Luhan, agar lebih mudah untuk menyodok lubang hangat yang terlihat kelaparan dengan kedutannya tersebut. Sehun menyukai posisi posisi _Face to face_ dalam kegiatan seks, karena dengan posisi seperti itu, bisa membuatnya melihat dengan sempurna wajah Luhan yang begitu cantik dimatanya. Sehun terus mencumbu leher Luhan untuk menciptakan beberapa kissmark lagi, hingga membuat Luhan kembali mendesah. "Aaanghh…"

Lenguhan yang terdengan sangat erotis membuat Sehun tidak sabar untuk segera menghujam lubang ketat milik Luhan sekarang. Tubuh Luhan turun-naik mengikuti gerakkan yang Sehun berikan. Penis besar itu pun terus menyodok tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan pasrah dan hanya mampu mendesah. "Aaah ….aaah …aah"

"Jangann mengabaikanku lagiih, hyungggh" Luhan masih sibuk mendesah hingga mengabaikan apa yang telah keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mengabaikan Sehun, karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya, saat hentakkan penis Sehun menyentuh prostatnya dalam. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak seimbang saat Sehun menampar belahan pantatnya dan mempertontonkan lubangnya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh penis besar Sehun yang keluar-masuk tanpa henti.

"Aaaah…teruushh…"

Sodokan terus terjadi seiring Luhan yang mendesah hebat. Sehun pun tidak memberi ampun untuk lubang anal Luhan yang terus-menerus mengetat, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat orgasme. Sehun melenguh keras mengimbangi sodokannya yang mulai tidak terkendali. Dada milik Luhan pun turun-naik saat merasa penis Sehun terus menumbuk prostatnya. Rasa nikmat itu menjalar hingga membuat Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke sana-sini.

"Sehunaah..akuhh..mau keluar-aahh." Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokkannya, Luhan mulai kelimpungan menahan cairan putih itu untuk melesak keluar. Luhan mendesah panjang saat penis mungilnya bergesekkan dengan perut sixpack Sehun, dan membuatnya mencapat kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Sperma itu menyembur mengotori perut Sehun.

"Aaaah…i'm comiingghh." Satu hentakkan terakhir, penis Sehun juga menyemburkan cairan sperma kental yang menuju langsung ke rektum milik Luhan. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dengan wajah kelelahan. Sehun melepaskan secara perlahan dan membiarkan cairan putih itu menetes hingga ke bawah lantai.

Kepala Luhan masih berada di bahu Sehun, keringat yang menetes membuktikan bahwa ia cukup kelelahan sekarang. Sehun memasangkan kembali seragam Luhan agar tidak kedinginan terkena sepoian angin. Ia meneliti wajah cantik Luhan yang terpejam. Sangat cantik. Andai ia bisa bertemu dengan pelukis wajah Luhan, maka ia akan berterimakasih sekali.

Tidak ada rasa bosan dalam dirinya untuk terus memandang wajah Luhan. wajah cantik bak malaikat ini membuatnya menjadi laki-laki beruntung di dunia. Ia berani bersumpah, bahwa malaikat di surga pun iri dengan kecantikkan yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Nngh.." Luhan merasa sakit luar biasa dibagian bawahnya. Seseorang mengelus rambutnya halus. Luhan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung?" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa lubangmu masih sakit?" pertanyaan yang disodorkan untuknya, mau tak mau membuat semburat merah di pipinya. Luhan hanya menggangguk perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, jika aku terlalu kasar tadi denganmu," sehun menatap Luhan lekat. Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun dan tersenyum manis. "Aku tida apa-apa, Sehunnie."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. Kebahagiaannya itu adalah Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan pergi dan mengabaikannya lagi. Ia ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya, tanpa ada yang berniat untuk menyatakan cinta lagi. Abaikan perkataan Luhan yang menyebut dirinya normal, karena itu adalah topeng untuk menutupi rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun seorang.

"Kau mau kan kembali untukku lagi, Hyung?" Luhan bangkit dan duduk di samping Sehun. Kepastiaan adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu setiap pasangan. Tapi, mengingat sifat _playboy_ Sehun, membuatnya kembali berpikir."Bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarmu, hm? Luhan menyentuh dagu Sehun lembut.

"seratus perempuan pun aku akan tetap memilihmu, Lu." Nada suara Sehun kembali tegas dan penuh penekanan. Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu … putuskan mereka semua."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih udah baca chapter 3 ini / hiks hiks/ terutama maaf buat keterlambatan publish. Maaf juga buat chapter ini, kalau kurang nge-feel buat kalian. Soalnya aku juga perlu banyak belajar. Belum banyak kosakata baku yang aku hafal, jadi kalau agak bosan sama kata-kata yang **itu-itu** aja mohon dimaklumi . /nyengir/

Sedikit pemberitahuan kalau di sini kalian sudah bisa tebak, kalau Luhan dan Sehun itu sudah kenal sejak dulu. Dan yang minta ' **NC** ', maaf juga gak bisa buatin hot T.T/gaya-gayaan buat rated M/ Ini sebenarnya mau buat HunHan, tapi pada pengen Kaisoo jadi deh dibuat kaya gitu. Yah, Kaisoo berantem /timpukin batu/ _Well,_ untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, kayanya aku udah _'out of summary'_ /nangis dipojokkan/ Makasih juga yang udah review, follow dan favorite, harapan aku sih masih ada yang minat baca FF yang jelek ini untuk kedepannya. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ^^

Big Thanks to Reader :

 **MwmHz, KyungieSoo12, ranikim, merryistanti, dinidini67, sonysone, kaiaddict, exobbabe, UruruBaek, Seiraminkyu, Hyoluv Chanbaek, Kimsoo**


End file.
